eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5877 (1 March 2019)
Synopsis Stuart starts to get very paranoid when Sonia declares that someones tried contacting Dot and when he sees Rainie talking to Highway instantly she thinks she's up to something. The Slaters are at their wits end with worry about Jean's whereabouts and Stacey begs the police to help. Someone from social services interviews Mitch about Bailey's wellbeing and future. The residents offer to help the Slaters in searching for Jean and Martin supports Stacey the best he can. Stuart starts to pack his things and prepare to leave the Square after Highway tells him what he really thinks of him, however, Rainie's powering stops him. Claire visits Ruby and Ruby's adamant that she doesn't want to go ahead with the court case until Claire tells her that Blake has withdrawn his statement. Karen's over the moon when Sharon tells her that Keanu is fine and Mitch offers to take her out to Walford East. Claire tells Ruby about the sexual assault that happened to her, and the man who did it got away with it until he met another girl and did much worse which led the girl to take her own life leaving Ruby stunned. Dr Legg's solicitor comes to see Dot and she finds out that Dr Legg has left her his estate at Golders Green. Iqra apologises to Ruby about having a go at her in the Square and pays her the money for the promo night. Karen enjoys living the glamorous life at Walford East. However, the night is ruined when Mitch tells her about Dinah dying and asking her to help him look after Bailey, meanwhile, the Carters jet off for Australia. Jean has taken a pitch in a caravan somewhere. Rainie confronts Stuart presuming that he's up to someone and suggests he was responsible for Dr Legg's death and Stuart warns her to keep her mouth shut while sinking his nails into her wrist. Cast Regular cast *Rainie Branning - Tanya Franks *Stuart Highway - Ricky Champ *Dot Branning - June Brown *Stacey Fowler - Lacey Turner *Martin Fowler - James Bye *Kat Moon - Jessie Wallace *Ruby Allen - Louisa Lytton *Karen Taylor - Lorraine Stanley *Mitch Baker - Roger Griffiths *Jean Slater - Gillian Wright *Mo Harris - Laila Morse *Mick Carter - Danny Dyer *Linda Carter - Kellie Bright *Callum 'Halfway' Highway - Tony Clay *Whitney Dean - Shona McGarty *Sonia Fowler - Natalie Cassidy *Kush Kazemi - Davood Ghadami *Iqra Ahmed - Priya Davdra *Habiba Ahmed - Rukku Nahar *Bex Fowler - Jasmine Armfield Guest cast *Douglas Fayed - Ashraf Ejjbair *PC Campbell - Jack Gogarty *Claire Amartey - Eva Fontaine *Kenneth Foskett - Barry James Filming locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *5B Albert Square - Living room/kitchen *23B Albert Square - Living room/kitchen and bathroom *25 Albert Square - Living room, kitchen and hallway *31 Albert Square - Living room and kitchen *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Turpin Road *Walford East - Restaurant *George Street Notes *An uncredited Ollie Carter appeared in this episode played by a toddler whose name is unknown. *In an error with the dialogue, Dot refers to Kenneth Foskett as both Mr Heskett and Mr Peskett after Sonia introduced him as Mr Foskett and he is also credited as Mr Foskett. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Stuart keeps a close eye on Rainie, paranoid she will tell Dot and Halfway the truth about his past. However, after a run-in with his brother, it all becomes too much and he decides to pack his bags. The Slaters report Jean missing to the police but with Stacey struggling, Martin ropes in his friends to help find her. Mick and Linda make the final preparations for their trip to Australia. Category:2019 Episodes